The crystal saiyan
by its-ya-boi-comin-to-destroi
Summary: well im surprised i havent have seen this yet this is a story about the crystal gems rasing goku
1. the arrival

Earth september 5th 1995: a ship had crashed 10 miles away from a small town called beach city

"Rose something crashed nearby come check it out!" Amethyst said to the pink leader who had a confused look on her face and had pearl and garnet go with her and amethyst "so what is this any idea garnet?" Rose asked the stoic gem only for the pod to open revealing a small human child with a tail "it's a kid? With a tail!?" Amethyst said smiling and cooing at the boy "hey rose can we keep him?" amethyst said to rose who looked confused at the child "well garnet what should we do?" Rose asked garnet who was now examining possible futures "rose we should keep him it's not like his parents are anywhere around" Amethyst said picking up the boy and handing him to Rose "well garnet?" rose asked only for garnet to give a thumbs up and smile widely to amethyst "today is your lucky day amethyst" and amethyst smiled in response "so what should we call him" Amethyst asked only for rose to sit down and think for awhile "i got it we should call him rocky!" Amethyst said making rose laugh "sure that is a great name" Rose said handing rocky to amethyst who smiled in response "so you ready rocky you are about to have a great adventure into the world of the crystal gems!" amethyst said smiling making rose giggle


	2. rocky's temper

"Amethyst wanna fight?" Rocky asked the purple gem who was lazily watching tv "Nah go do something else I'm busy"Amethyst said with a tired tone in her voice "busy doing what?"Rocky said annoyed at the purple gems laziness "come on I know you have nothing better to do!" Rocky said picking amethyst up and dragging her outside " besides your too lazy even I know that and I'm 10 you're like a couple of thousand years old right?" Rocky said to amethyst who had crossed her arms "but it was a good episode" she said annoyed getting up and into a fighting stance summoning her whip "yeah but it was a rerun who cares?"said Rocky"I do" amethyst grunting attacking the young boy with her whip knocking who barely dodged in surprise and he smirked delivering a singular punch to amethyst who was sent fly back a couple of feet "ow! you win you win" amethyst lied just trying to get out of the fight since she was going easy on the young Rocky "really? Why do you always lose so fast" he said annoyed "because I'm lazy" the gem said laughing walking back inside "also i was going easy on you cause rose would shatter me if I hurt you" she said laughing while Rocky crossed his arms going back inside "rose always underestimates me I just wan't be useful but no one except you wants to train with me even then I have to drag you outside" he said annoyed when the warp pad shined showing pearl garnet and rose "hello rocky how was your day" rose asked smiling at rocky who simply shrugged in response at the pink gem "amethyst what's wrong with rocky?" she asked amethyst since she obviously ain't gonna get an answer out of the young boy "he's getting all sad about how I went easy on him and how no one wants to train blah blah blah wasn't really listening after that" she said truthfully to the pink gem who looked at rocky concerned at him "rocky you know we can't train you yet not until your older right now your just a child" rose said to the now angry rocky "you always say that!" the young boy snapped shocking the others "you always say that I never get to train or anything I just wanna be useful you guys always underestimate me it's stupid!" the young boy yelled angrily at the pink gem making her expression get sterner "don't start this I don't want you getting hurt especially by me" she said sternly at the young boy who simply snickered in response "yeah right I'll think about that" he said walking out of the temple with a determined look on his face "fight me! Before destroy this whole temple!" he yelled shooting a weak key blast at a rock that he learned from watching famous fighters on tv "fine i'll fight you but if you lose you have to stop this whole thing!" rose said glaring at the young boy who smirked in response "finally i can't defeat you and prove myself!" he yelled powering up and she stepped out of the temple "rocky I'm sorry about this" rose said making the boy confused "for what?" he said getting quickly punched in the chest knocked out "for that" she said carrying him back inside onto his bed "amethyst you have to watch him you said you would 10 years ago you're basically like his mother you have to watch him responsibly" rose said making amethyst annoyed in response "sure I'll do the thing I've been doing the past 10 years" she muttered


	3. the son of rose

Authors note: I misspelled a couple of words in the last chapter sorry about that i'm lazy and i used gamarly and it messed a couple of things up sorry also people dont know he is sayain yet

2 days later:

Rocky awakes after 2 days seeing Rose, Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl next to his bed "finally you're awake you've been unconscious for 2 days" Rose said smiling "i wonder why?" he said sarcastically flying out of bed "luckily i still have some ki left" he said sitting back down onto his bed "listen rocky we want to train you but it's not possible…. Not yet at least you have to regain your strength than well let you train with us"Rose said making the 10 year old rocky smile in response "really? You mean it?" he said excited and rose nodded smiling at him "yes but i want you to not make threats about something you can't do because your not that strong yet okay? Cause some people take that seriously" she said and the young boy just nodded "alright besides i barely cracked that rock with my blast" he said pointing to the garnet sized boulder which was cracked in half "well when we train you promise you'll use your strength responsible not harming innocent people because that's not why were training you alright" she said looking into the boy's eyes "no problem why would i do that?" he said confused at the pink gems accusations "well threatening to blow up a whole city isn't exactly trustworthy behavior" she said smirking "don't worry about it it's me rocky? What could happen?" the gems all gave each other concerned looks "alright let's start training the little twerp already!" amethyst broke the silence making everybody gasp and laugh a little

5 years later 2000:

Rose had given birth to a young boy boy the name of steven and rocky was excited to meet roses son "so when are we gonna meet the little dude?" Rocky said to pearl "why do you think were walking out here?" she said walking towards the beach where a van was parked "hi greg" amethyst said to greg who was holding the young baby hybrid "well he has roses…..hair?" said rocky trying to make a connection other than the gem in his naval as they walked over to greg and steven "so greg? Do you think when he's old enough he can come on missions with us you know all that magical gem stuff?" rocky asked greg "i'm a little nervous about it but yeah since your human i guess he can go when he's old enough" greg said setting the now asleep steven in the back of his van "so you guys really think you can take care of him?" he asked pearl who nodded "yes we already have a house cause of rocky so it's perfect" she said and greg patted her on the back "well you seem like a great fit but i wanna hang out with him at least until he is ten i mean he could be immortal like you" he said smiling and pearl nodded "sure you are his father it's understandable" rocky said looking at steven since he is kind of like his little brother now "see ya later little dude" he said to the baby who was asleep and they all left back to the temple except for greg and steven

Authors note: i feel good about this chapter next chapter we get a special guest you know him as goku's brother he's week he's mean he is raditz! Keep in mind no one knows about the dragon balls so the next one i will try to make even more suspenseful and awesome! So see you guys in the next chapter!


	4. authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE** **NOT A CHAPTER: **just so yall no there aint no kame in this story since this is mostly steven universe story so there are no dragon balls but when i get to the namek saga its gonna get real up in here my dudes so if you guys are wondering why piccolo aint in here its because theres no kame aint no dragon balls on earth only on namek the only reason i dont have kame is because i feel as though this earth was mostly gem ruled and the namekians wouldn't want to send anybody over there with the threat of gems destroying any of them but don't worry

"I got a plan" - dutch van der linde 1899


	5. double sunday

sept 20th 2014:

The 14 year old gem hybrid was hanging out with the 19 year old rocky when a muscular long haired figure had appeared in front of the temple "scouter says there's a high power level over here" the long haired man said looking around seeing no one except the local humans who he had no business messin' with since he was looking for someone else.

Rocky stepped out of the house feeling a powerful presence in the area "hello?" he yelled at the mysterious long haired figure who was smirking at him "kakarot is that you?" the man asked the now confused rocky "i don't know who this kakarot dude is but you seem strong who are you?"

Raditz was a bit taken back at this recognizing the boys hair and tail "kakarot i didn't expect to see you alive seeing how everything else is living" Raditz said pointing at the people walking around shocking rocky who was completely confused so he went to go over to him but was stopped by garnet grabbing his shoulder "be careful this could be bad alright" garnet said "don't worry about it it's me remember?" he said flying over to his aforementioned brother

Rocky inspected the man "my name is rocky and i don't know who kakarot is dude" he said making raditz laugh out loud "i didn't expect it to be this bad" Raditz said "i'm surprised you failed your mission to be expected with your small power level but i didn't expect you to think your a human" he said laughing

"Mission?" Rocky asked "yes your mission to destroy all life on this planet why haven't you carried it out?" Raditz asked confused than amethyst walked up to him "listen you obviously have the wrong guy so why don't i let you off on a warn-" she was cut off by raditz's tail smacking her away "hey you better back off right now just who are you?!" Rocky yelled shocking raditz

"Well, I wasn't expecting to give a history lesson when I came here today, but alright, I'll tell you everything. After all, you are going to be working for me from now on and I do like my subordinates to be well informed" amethyst got up "you alright amethyst" Rocky said and amethyst nodded "be careful something about isn't right" amethyst said dusting herself off

"Believe me, I know. I could sense that from the minute he landed. Even now, standing here talking to him like this, something about him turns my stomach" rocky said

"Such harsh words. Careful, you're more like me than you realize" raditz said confusing rocky "you were born on the planet Vegeta. You are a space fighter, a Saiyan warrior, just like me" raditz said shocking rocky "get out of here already!" Rocky yelled angrily making raditz laugh

"So baby brother wants to be left alone. Well, its a pity that's not going to happen. No, at this point, I'm afraid you're far too valuable to us for that. You see, three years ago, our home planet Vegeta met with an unfortunate accident, when a huge comet splattered to its surface. The planet was vaporized and the Saiyan race destroyed. There's not too many of us left now brother. In fact, as far as we can tell, there are only four, including you. We were the only Saiyans away from home when the planet exploded. Like you, the rest of us have been sent off to perform a few hostile takeovers. And now we found another world we'd like to conquer. It should bring in a very high price. But unfortunately, the job's a little too big for only three of us to handle. We were almost afraid we'd have to pass it up, until I remembered you Kakarot. You're not as powerful as I might've hoped, but still, with your help, we should manage nicely. Well now, what do you think? Are you excited? You should be. I've come to take you back into the fold" Raditz said angering rocky "i'd die before I'd join a gang of pirates like you!" he said lunging forward forward for a punch but getting kicked in the gut before he even got close

"such anger little brother i thought you would be a formidable adversary my mistake" Raditz said knocking rocky out with a quick chop to the back of the neck "you will leave this planet at once!" he heard yelling from behind seeing garnet amethyst and pearl "wanna see my special attack keep your eyes on the birdie" he said raising his hand in the air "double sunday!" yelled sending the blast there way hitting all of them but only pearl and amethyst poofed garnet just had a couple of scratches

"My turn" she smirked summoning her gauntlets and attacking raditz with a punch to the face followed by a knee to the chest making "i thought you were strong" she said punching him again and he smiled at her giving her a headbutt sending her flying back a little "same could be said for you" he said teleporting behind her and kicking her at this point rocky had awoken from his near death experience stronger than ever

Rocky sent 10 fast ki blasts towards raditz who had no time to block any of them and he was engulfed in the blasts they didn't affect him but they blinded him long enough for them to knock him out "alright what do we do with him now he'll wake up eventually and we can't bubble saiyans" he said jokingly but than thinking about it "nope but lets bring him inside rose's room we'll deal with him in there" she said pinking up raditz's knocked out body that was barely scratched

AUTHORS NOTE: okay! That was a great one if i do say so myself and i do because its great the reason for the title is because its raditz's move and i wrote this on a sunday true storys


	6. the awakening

**5 hours later raditz awakens: **

"Where the hell am i?" raditz yelled inside the pink clouded room "a room where you can't hurt anyone and where you can't escape" rocky said from behind angering raditz "you will let me out at once before i destroy this planet myself!" raditz threatened powering up and attacking rocky but only for him to dissipate into clouds

"I recommend you don't do that or else things could get worse" a younger voice said "hi im steven this is my mom's room so could you not destroy it?" he asked only to anger raditz more smacking the boy only for him to turn into clouds "stop or else were both in here but you must stop before i do something harsh" stevens voice echoed

"Oh and what could you do to me turn me into a cloud!?" he yelled "no but i could do this" he said and a rocky punched raditz in the face and raditz couldn't fight back cause it would poof then reappear "behold a fight you can't win unless you want to be severely injured i recommend you stop" rocky's cloud clone said and raditz albeit begrudgingly stopped and crossed his arms

"So what is it you want weaklings?" raditz said sitting down "well we just wanna keep you in a safe area because we can't have you out there causing havoc now can we?" rocky said making raditz roll his eyes "listen you don't even know what you have coming when vegeta and nappa get here they will destroy this planet along with you and your friends" raditz said proudly smirking at the rocky clone

"For some strange reason i have a feeling that won't be happening anytime soon" rocky said "well yes of course not it will take them about one year before they get here but yes they are coming" raditz said to the clone "so basically we have a whole year to prepare sounds good to me" rocky's clone said "ha! With your current power levels they will mop the floor with you!" raditz said laughing

"Which is why you're going to train us until then" rocky's clone said making raditz stop abruptly and glaring at the clone "now why would i do that?" raditz said in annoyed tone "because if you don't we'll release the full power of this room on you and i don't think you want that big brother?" the clone said smugly "you really expect me to do that just because of some dumb little threat ha! Do your worst" raditz said regretting his decision seeing ten versions of himself getting ready to attack him

"Fine i'll train you geeze" he said begrudgingly and quietly "what was that?" the clone asked smugly "i'll train you!" he said more annoyed "good boy looks like you can listen" the clone said smirking at the annoyed saiyan

**Interruption sorry:** alright sorry about this little interruption i just want to say i will say this right now the next part of the story will not skip to the saiyan saga so if your expecting that sorry bro i dont wanna rush it more than i already have my dudes sorry

Meanwhile on another planet "so raditz is gonna train those fools ha! Wont be a challenge right vegeta?" nappa said to vegeta who just laughed "so that low class saiyan thinks he can stop us with his brother And some random gems? Ha! Let's get this over with quickly" vegeta said laughing

Back on earth raditz was training his brother and his gem hybrid friend "listen kakarot when the other saiyans get here i'm out you got it i don't want more trouble with vegeta and nappa" raditz said in a serious tone and rocky nodded "no problem as long as you don't attack us and join back with them we're fine with you escaping the fight" garnet said from behind raditz 

"Not that i'm afraid i just don't want to fight your fights for you" raditz said punching rocky in the gut "also kakarot remember don't get distracted i thought these gems taught you at least the basics of fighting" raditz said annoyed "well they also didn't teach me with sucker punches" he said punching raditz back

"Do you think the enemy is not gonna sucker punch you?" raditz said making rocky shut up "that's right" raditz said smugly "anyways i better get get going" raditz said "going where?" rocky asked confused "well i taught you everything i know so im just gonna find a place to stay where i can lay low for awhile" raditz said wrapping his tail around his waist like a belt "oh alright see ya around i guess" rocky said shaking his hand

And with that raditz flew away to find a place to chillax and train on his own away from any civilization so no one could bother him rocky on the other hand went back to training immediately after raditz left so he could get stronger than his older brother and stronger stronger than the saiyans that will arrive in a year

"Hey rocky can i train with you?" Steven said and rocky nodded getting in a fighting stance "don't go easy on me alright" Steven said smiling "no problem dude i got it" rocky said lunging forward for a punch "hold up did you ask garnet or pearl for permission" he stopped and steven froze "oops be right back" steven ran back into the temple and rocky sighed in response


End file.
